Talk:Tommy Smith
Should this article really say that GNR is dead? be cause it says here, ' Smith's history could be a jab at Rose himself. Like Rose, Smith's music career has dried up (Crystal Ship is without him, Guns N' Roses is dead)' Because if i remember correctly, GNR released an album out in 2008. or should we say that, i dunno, i just think that GNR, shouldnt be disgraced by saying it was dead in 2004? was it when San Andreas was released. I dunno, some one please agree with me, or hopefully, some one still playing a GTA game respond to this. Nico-legend 09:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I agree Jaceysdad 15:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Delete quotes? Will the quotes need to be deleted. I know that the pedestrian dialogue page was deleted for copyright reasons so will his quotes need to go??? Russelnorthrop 23:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'll remove it. -- Ilan xd 16:40, December 29, 2011 (UTC) GTAV First time posting on this wiki, but i wanted to mention that Tommy Smith is also mentioned in the radio dialoge on a commercial about how you can get the "O.D. Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith package". So he might have passed away in the GTA world. 620866 (talk) 20:18, November 9, 2013 (UTC)DABOYS British/English factcheck? What does he say to make us believe the character is English? When introducing Young Turks he says "If there's one thing England can do well it's sing, must be all the rain. Here's Rod Stewart with Young Turks" 1:00 mark here He's referring to Rod, not himself. I left the DST playing in the background yesterday to see if there was an alternative intro but did not hear it. He also states The Who are "the greatest band to come out of West London". Can we get a citation/reference for it please? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:24, November 15, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not imagining it. I'm sure there's one intro where he says (paraphrasing from memory) "I doubt Great Britain has produced a singer with more remember, more gravitas than me, except for this man. The one, the only, Rod Stewart. This is Young Turks". I only have the PC version but I am sure it is on there. Next time I get the chance to play it I'll confirm it. Sam Talk 23:52, November 15, 2017 (UTC) ::That does ring a bell... but I don't think it means he is claiming to be from Britain, just that he doesn't think many/any British singers are better than him. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:55, November 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Good point. It's a very vague statement but the way I'd interpreted it was him to suggest he was British. I personally find it unusual especially as he doesn't sound British, but I guess it depends on how it's interpreted. Sam Talk 23:58, November 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm firing up the original PS2 version now to leave him running while I'm working :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:10, November 16, 2017 (UTC)